White Flag
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Dido. I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. Old feels never die. The more you try to hide them, the more powerful they become. *DISCLAIMER* DIXONNE, BETHYL and RICHONNE moments PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath, she knew she could do this. Old rituals from the past died hard. And even though she convinced herself that the old her was dead, she could never forget where she came from. Lawyer. Wife. Girlfriend. Daughter. And most importantly: Mother. Those memories, gains, and losses made her who she was today. And these days were bittersweet. And tragic. And at times, you had to use your imagination to find the beauty in it.

They were all together again. And that was beautiful. Everything they endured. And lost to find each other. All because of her selfishness and greed to find the Governor. But they all let it go. You needed to in order to move on. Here at Terminus. But her mind would not let her rest. Her gut was telling her it was to soon to rejoice. Though they had everything they needed: food, shelter, each other.

Something in Mary's eyes unsettled her. She had seen eyes like that of the Governor's. Where had she seen the red head before? And perhaps it was just her being paranoid. Andrea always had to remind her that not all actions were leading to war. So did Rick. But there was also a calm before the storm. And look where those philosophies got her friend. Wiping her eyes, she didn't know when she became much more susceptible to emotions. Lightly grinning, her eyes stared at the father and son sleeping. It was the moment she found him again.

He and Andrea were so much alike. Wise. People who lived by rules of old times. It was something she thought to be weak. To be stupid. But it saved many around them. Doing the right thing could still work. She just wished Hershel was here to see their fearless leader. He had taught Maggie and Beth well. Perhaps they were the real warriors of this time. Not her. It was hard to keep hope and faith.

She just existed. There was once someone who made her believe that their maybe was hope. In this world. But so much had changed. They had been separated from each other.

Placing the items in her bag, she hoped she would get back before they woke up. Never had she thought she meant so much to them. And she couldn't leave them anymore. She was done taking breaks.

"You sure you don't need me to go with you?" He touched her shoulder as she turned in his direction. Nodding slowly.

"I will be back." She assured him as the handsome leader grabbed her hand. Looking in her eyes, he laced their fingers together.

"Are you sure?" He asked again as she nodded again. "You worry too much Rick." He kissed her forehead.

He was perfect for her. He kept her balanced. And she was the perfect mother to his son. Offering her advice, he respected her. Trusted her. And vice versa. They depended on each other in these past months. But at times, it was not enough for her. There was something wrong with her. Why didn't she want this man who wanted her so badly? But she accepted his affection because….she did not have time to think about this.

This was about her son. And she did her best to keep his memory alive. She just hoped he would forgive her for waiting so long to do this for him. Taking in the smell of the crisp breeze, maybe it was sign. Today would be another good day. So far it had been god days. Feeling the heat on her skin, she imagined Andre kissing her cheeks once more. Walking in the woods, she hoped he knew she was not trying to replace him with Carl. But something told her he did.

The child had this ability to sense when she needed a hug. A kiss. And an "I love you." She would give anything to hear that again.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

It was a hard thing to do. To admit to yourself that you could not love someone the way they needed to be loved. Rick was the right choice for her. He knew that the moment they met up. But that didn't mean he would stop watching over her. She didn't need to know this, and he wanted it that way. The ebony beauty needed to move on. To settle down and find a family in the father and son who needed her the most. And he was alright with that. At least that was what he told himself.

Watching her tread in the forest, he followed her with light steps. He could not forget this important day. The anniversary of her son's death. Their intimate conversations during their runs together. He gave her the impression that he forgot about them. But he could not. That and Beth's faith and innocence kept him alive. The little girl who blossomed into a young woman. And she helped the uncivilized redneck. Teaching him it was alright to give into emotions. And the emotion he felt towards the wild woman could not go unnoticed. Which was why she convinced him to do this. He would repay his sister somehow.

Them finding the farmer girl was a miracle in itself. Hershel had to have a good standing with the Lord to let this good thing happen. When she arrived at Terminus herself, he and Maggie ran to her. Embraced her. And she did the same. But as he hugged the child, he noticed Michonne's saddened yet happy eyes. She tried to hide behind her icy mask, but he knew her too well. And though he hurt her, he knew eventually she would get over him. But he would not.

Admiring her as she sat on her knees, she began to empty out her personal belongings. He waited patiently. Staying hidden behind the leaves.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

The woods was the perfect place to do this. She felt a peace within herself as she walked. Admiring the beauty of the red leaves and vines, Andre would have loved it here. He would have gathered the leaves in a pile and jumped in them. Her vibrant son. Gone from this world. And by her own hands.

A mother had to do what was best. And the moment he was bit, he was gone from this world. But that did not make it easier to do. And he did not understand why she did what she did. It was never easy to wield her katana. To slice and slash with every movement. Closing her eyes she saw her blade dive into his skull. And that was the moment, she cut off her emotions. But now they were released. And her tears were not enough. Her son's blood on her hands were not enough either. It was a moment she thought she had buried away. And the only one who understood the mental conflict was Daryl.

To look your loved one in the eyes right before you gave the final blow. He knew that no words could describe that pain. When they were on runs together, it just seemed as if they were the only ones in their world. It was so much easier to forget those good, old times with him. Until she saw him again. And around Beth. That was who he needed. They weren't the same as before. And she could deal with another constant pain in her heart.

Finding the right spot, she sat on her knees. Removing the leaves from the ground, she looked up at the sky. Birds flew by. It had to be her son. Maybe Hershel and Andrea had him. the blonde told her she had always wanted to be a mother. Perhaps she could be his for now. Until she would see him again. Placing the large rock on the ground, she pressed it in the dirt. Touching the beautiful calligraphy on the uneven, hard surface. Maggie and Sasha had a gift.

She smiled at the extravagant cursive writing and the sky background that accented it. Andre was in the clouds. Free from all of this.

It was morbid. But creating a memorial for her son was giving her peace at mind. He was here with her. She felt it. Placing the little flowers by the rock, she paused.

"You know I never really knew the right things to say Andre, but you knew that I loved you. And that I still love you. That will never change." She wiped her eyes as the redneck listened. Wanting to be by her side.

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to do this for you. It took so long for me to come to grips with you, Mike and Terry's death. And I don't know why I'm alive and you aren't. and I don't know why you loved me even when I don't deserve it. But I had to do that. I couldn't watch you turn. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you guys from all of this."

"But I think its time for me to live my life. I know you want me to. It's harder than it is to say, but I have to for you. And I found this family who cares for me. You would have loved Rick. And Carl. And Daryl…"She paused as she heard a leaf crumble on the ground.

Of course, he was here. Her guardian angel.

"Come out Daryl."

The redneck obeyed he walked slowly towards her. Their eyes never seemed to leave one another's when they were near. He wondered if Rick knew this. Of course he did. He only saw what he wanted to see. Sitting beside the warrior, it was just like old times. She needed him. Not for his words, but for his presence.

"I knew you were following me the whole time." She answered the question in his eyes. "thanks for giving me distance." He only nodded.

It was these rare private moments that they cherished. But it gave her false hope. Hope that maybe they could be more. But she already knew the answer to that. No matter how much they said to each other without speaking it.

Their unspoken connection was not understood by the ones around them. But it worked for them both. He was known for holding his tongue but that did not bother her one bit. It was good to be around someone who loved silence as much as him. but at this moment, he had to give her something. She had to know that she was not alone.

"I aint good with words. ya know that. And I know we ain't close like we used to be." He paused because they both knew he was the reason for that.

"But I am still yer friend. And I know how much this day means tah ya." The archer pulled the baseball from his pocket. Admiring his unrequited love's eyes glow in gratitude. "I remembah ya tellin me how he watched baseball with Mike."

Taking the ball from his hand, she placed it beside the rock. Why did he have to do this? Remind her how different he was from Rick. And how much she loved that about him. She knew why he avoided her at her times. He thought she was happy. That she had moved on. But she didn't.

He was such a good man.

"Thank you Daryl. Andre would have loved it." Touching the rock, she wiped her tears. Standing up slowly, she held out her hand to help him up. And it was the hardest thing she could have ever done.

Daryl noticed how perfectly her small hand fit in his big, calloused one. Her strong hands that wielded her weapon with grace. This simple touch made it hard for him to ignore her chocolate orbs. For the months they had reunited, he did his best to stay away from them. But now, he was so close to her. Beth told him that the warrior goddess wanted him as much as he wanted her. But the naïve girl didn't understand that sometimes it was best to let your love go.

"Daryl." The warrior placed her hands on his chest. "You shouldn't look at me like that."

"I know that." He gently touched her hair as the two were left speechless.

Words could not describe how good it felt to be near one another. The jolts of electricity in their skin made them shake somewhat. Caught in each other's eyes, they forgot they were standing so close together. Touching each other's faces. Michonne smiled as the redneck leaned into her hand. It was as if what she said and what he had agreed to was never said.

"I really missed you Daryl." The ebony beauty embraced the archer as he held onto her tightly. Cradling her head in his hand. Beth had taught him this. He was forever in her debt. For giving him this moment with his love. "Why did you push me away?"

"Because I can't give you what you need Michonne. You know that. We….."

He was cut off by her lips. Her pouty lips that felt like pillows. He waited so long to feel them against his. And they opened for him as he slipped his tongue inside. Moving her against a tree, he pressed his body against hers. Both out of breath, they parted.

"I hate how you keep doing this me. What do you want from me Daryl? I am trying to move on with Rick. Then you come here…." Michonne wiped her lips as he backed away from her.

"Ya kissed me." He wiped his mouth as her eyes hardened.

He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. And she was right for calling him out on it. Did he really know what he wanted? He told himself he would be alright knowing Rick was there for her. And everyday images flooded his mind of the times he touched her. But he couldn't have it both ways. They couldn't share her like this.

"But you didn't stop me. Because you didn't want to. Just admit Daryl. We still want each other. I thought all that time I was separated from you, would erase what I felt. But it hasn't. If it is one thing my son's death has taught me, it is that I can't keep running away from my feelings. I can't hide anymore." He approached her slowly.

"and I thought being with Rick, was going to make you go away. But it hasn't. and it is so selfish of me. And wrong. I don't love him. I don't." she throat became dry.

It was him that she wanted. But hearing those words were bittersweet.

"Michonne I want what is best for you. that is all I have ever wanted. Beth makes love seem like its so good to have. But this love I have fer ya has been hurtful. Even before tha governor. Watching ya leave again and again. Then when I saw how close ya and Rick are. Maybe we ain't meant to be. And we might have to accept….."

Michonne could not listen to him anymore. She had to cut off again. He was thinking too much rather than paying attention to what he felt. And how good it felt to be together. Like this. Their lips biting and sucking.

Pushing her against the tree once again, he raised her wrists above her head. Pressing his body against hers as their eyes met. At that moment, the pain between them evaporated. And their true feelings deepened. Their bodies against one another, the renegade felt the warrior touch their foreheads together. How he always wondered what her body felt like close to hers. Inhaling deeply, they took in each other's scents.

"Tell me you want this Michonne." His hands unzipped her pants.

"I want this Daryl." His lips collided with hers as she wrapped her arms around him. Unbuttoning his shirt, her full lips made him forget all the strife in his life. His separation from her didn't need to be brought up again. Gasping as her tongue met his, the two laughed as he pulled them to the ground.

But it could not be relished.

Hearing noises from afar, the two quickly collected themselves. Masking what just happened. Finally they had the chance, and it was once again cut short. What if Daryl was right? What if this was just lust? No she would stop lying to herself, it was more to it than that. She saw it in his eyes. Grabbing their weapons, they took their battle stances. Praying it were walkers.

But of course, it was not.

"Carl. What are doing here?" Michonne asked as Daryl smiled at the two together. She was his mother now. Who was he to break their bond.

"Dad told me you needed time by yourself, but I…"

"did what you usually do. Which is disobey." She finished as the boy shrugged.

If he had been here a minute sooner, he would have caught them together. And then they would have been responsible for causing a rift in their bonded family. And guilt trickled through them.

"I know. But I was worried. If I had known Daryl was with you, I would have stayed behind." He looked at his uncle. noticing the blush on his cheeks.

Maybe Carl was paranoid. But for some reason these two had this unbreakable bond. Even when they were far away from each other. Even when the redneck was around Beth, he would find someway to look at Michonne. His father knew this. But he never addressed it. Why? Was he hoping the woman would realize he was the one? Why did his father have to be guided with his emotions? But he would be the one to make things right.

"Michonne. Dad needs to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me. But he's really worried."

Michonne folded her lips. As if this couldn't make her feel anymore guiltier. She was sure he had noticed their award silence towards each other. And though the guilt ate her alive, she kept thinking about his lips on hers.

"Alright." She ran without a thought to the man she respected and trusted. The man she easily forgot about as soon as Daryl laid her down. they almost made love to each other. But almost didn't count.

The two watched her as Carl turned to the redneck. His eyes determined as the redneck had never seen this ferocity before. This child was becoming more like Shane in his ways of thinking. But Rick was his father. That meant good was in him. and in the end, he could make sense of reason.

"So what did you want to really talk about?" Daryl asked as the young teenager stared at him without fear. Doing his best to erase the feel of her on his skin. Her lustful eyes that he memorized. Her beautiful slim figure.

Carl stared the man in his eyes. Did he really think he didn't know? He wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Like you have to ask." His hard voice took the archer by surprise as he kept his stoic expression.

"Carl…." The redneck began as the cowboy shook his head.

"I'm not a kid anymore. So you can stop the bullshit. I see everything that you do to her. And what you try not to do." The boy could not believe the words coming from his own mouth. But he would keep his family together.

"Ya couldn't possibly understand what's going on nor do ya know." Daryl began.

"Just stop lying to me. All you three do is lie. For once be the one to tell the truth. You have never been delusional Daryl. Don't start now. I'm not like Dad. I can handle it. I see with my own eyes. Why my dad won't address it. I don't know."

The child had every right to be mad at him. and to be protective of his father. Rick was blessed to have a strong kid. One who called people out on their shit.

"why her Daryl? Out of all the women. You had Carol and Beth. Why Michonne? She is like a mother to me. And she loves my dad. The minute you came back, you confused her. I thought Dad was your brother."

"Hey don't ya dare go there. Yer father is one of the best people in the world. I would do anything fer him. He is tha only person I would trust my life to. Yer too young to understand this. Some things ya don't ask to happen. They just do. I never meant tah hurt yer father."

"Then leave." Carl said sternly. "because dad can't lose Michonne. Not like he lost my Mom. He has to enough to worry about. Think about him. not yourself." He walked off as Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat.

This was the sign that he already knew. They were not meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick knew it was petty to use his son like that. To use the connection he had with Michonne. The connection he himself wished she had with him. With Daryl.

She was supposed to be over him.

He could no longer over look it. Weeks of avoiding her made the leader realize this was more than just some crush. What would Lori think of him now? He was in the same predicament. But now with Daryl. But this was different. Daryl had never once approached her. But his blue eyes threatened him. And affected Michonne. Despite that she stayed at the leader's side. And she was forever loyal. But could Daryl be just as loyal to him? Or would he turn out to be like Shane?

His hands on his head, his mind was playing tricks on him. No way was Daryl like Shane. He was respectable. And fought for his cause. But when love becomes involved, people do crazy things. And become insecure. Just like he was. He was so childish for sending the boy. Forgetting about what could happen to him. Even at Terminus. He acted on impulse when he saw the redneck had disappeared minutes after the samarai left for her journey.

He thought he was doing the right thing to let her do this by herself. To mourn her son. He should have gone with her. But it would have been for the wrong reasons. How could Daryl be manipulative? They were both turning into men they didn't recognize. Now the question remained. Could they actually rebuild their lives together?

"Rick are you alright?" The beautiful goddess entered their room. Her eyes glazed with concern as the leader lightly grinned at her.

"Yeah. I was just worried about you. and before I knew it Carl was on his way to get you. I'm glad though. I didn't want you out there by yourself." He said as the woman held her composure.

"I'm glad that you always think about my wellbeing. Luckily." She paused as she held his gaze. "Daryl found me. He was tracking a deer and we crossed paths." She hadn't lied like that since she was a lawyer.

Killed but not lied.

"He's still out there most likely." She brushed it off as if nothing happened.

Maybe if she pretended, she would finally realize that Rick was the right man for her. Then she noticed the breath he released. Folding her lips, she watched the man sit down slowly on his bed. Unbuttoning his shirt. If he only knew what just happened between her and redneck.

Was now the time to tell him? Did this make her some slut? The girl who got in between best friends. Brothers. She didn't mean for this to happen.

"Your back still sore?" She saw the bruises from walker incidents.

"Just a bit." He held up the ointment as she took it from his hand. Sitting beside him, she rubbed it gently on his back. But it was not his back she saw. It was Daryl's.

The times she had to massage his back because of the strenuous activities.

Those nights with him.

After they opened up to one another.

A deep intimacy. Not with sex. But with words. With comfort.

She asked him about his demon tattoos. He told her he was dared by Merle. The two laughed at the revelation. Of course Merle had something to do with it. And though his brother was forgotten, Daryl seemed to be content with his loss. He was now his own person. Strong willed. Never broken.

Like her.

His stories of his father's drunken nights. The man who said hello with his fists. And who greeted his children with the burn of a cigarette. And extension cords. The red marks along his back that she was afraid of touch. He was so self-conscious of them. And flinched at times at a gentle touch.

That did not stop her. There were times she held him as a mother would a child. Rubbing his hair. Resting his head on her chest as he listened to her strong heartbeat. Looking in his eyes, she moved his arms around her waist. Telling him it was ok to feel this pain. And it was ok to live with this hate.

In return, he listened to her stories of her youthful rebellion and her critique of art. And though she knew it bored him to death, he didn't stop her. Stories of her sneaking out to go to parties. Or being caught with a fake ID at some club. But she was rewarded with a slight grin. And she told him how she chose the katana as her weapon of choice.

It was Terry's. He loved collecting antiques. She would give anything to hear his encouraging words. Telling her to stay strong. That he knew she would survive this world. She would give anything to hear her son's laughter. Or Mike's need to take control and protect them. But of course, she always upstaged him. and that was there relationship…

Rick noticed her mind was away from him. Gently turning to face her, he ran his thumb across her lips. This was the time to show her that he took their relationship seriously. She had to know this so that Daryl could not break them.

"Michonne. I really want this. I know I haven't said it. But it has been a while since I was even able to think of another woman in this way. You're so powerful. And fearless." The leader began as Michonne held her face.

She was scared. Scared to tell him the truth. She was a horrible a person. And she deserved to be banished. She should have just stayed away. But Daryl wanted her back. Needed her back.

"I am not who you think I am Rick." She avoided his eyes.

"Yes. You are." The man silenced her with his lips. Gently moving on top of her, he tugged at her shirt.

He was suffocating her with his kisses. She wanted to scream. But obligation made her bare this. If this was the man she needed to be with, then why did he make her want to scream? And why was she expecting something to break this moment. Panicking as he attempted to move the shirt over her head, she gently pushed him back.

Sitting back up, she folded her lips as he saw her discomfort.

"Rick. I'm sorry. I'm not ready. I mean….." She rambled as he kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. Take your time." Just because the spark was not there did not mean he would give up. Guilt clouded his mind of his manipulations. But he would do whatever to prove to her that he was the one.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Beth didn't know what was happening as the redneck began to gather his things in a bag.

So something did happen between the redneck and his warrior.

Luckily, Glenn and Maggie were sneaking off somewhere to infere. Or tending to some task. Not as if they didn't know of the tension between the three of them. Even Judith knew.

"So you are just going to run away. You aren't even going to fight for her?" Beth finally said as her brother told her what happened.

As much as he enjoyed his sister's naivety and innocence, she was just like Carl. Both could not grasp the concept of this. Even he barely could. He almost convinced himself to go for what he wanted. Forgetting about how much it would hurt their family dynamic. And how much his love would make her hate herself in the end. He was used to being an outcast. Maybe he could find another group. But he still felt her hands on his chest. And remembered their moments.

How he taught her how to use his crossbow. Their hugs that he found himself wanting more of. Them working together to survive against walkers. Teasing her as he called her "the last samurai." And she taught him how to use her katana. Which he was terrible at. But he liked her chest against his back and her arms and hands around him to help him grip it. She had this control over him. With or without the alcohol.

"Beth this ain't no romance novel. This deals with real people. What I did. What I feel fer her. Being around ya made meh soft." He stated as she rolled her eyes.

"So it's my fault that you love Michonne. And you acted it on."

"No. it's my fault. All this is my fault. I betrayed Rick's trust. And now Carl. I can't be around ya guys. It wouldn't be right to the group. And I am sure Michonne is gonna tell him. I feel like shit."

Beth listened to him ramble. He was definitely love struck. Acting out of impulse because of his heart. But she had to convince him to stay. Sure Carl had the right to say what he said. But it would cause more damage to be with someone you didn't care for.

"Let's say you do leave. Where to?" She knew he could not come up with a legitimate answer.

"Anywhere is better than here." He informed.

He had to break free of it. This would split them apart. And it reminded him more that he couldn't protect her from himself.

"Do you really think Michonne is going to let you just go like that?"

"It ain't her decision. And she won't find out before I'm miles out. And ya ain't gonna tell her either."

"She's a smart woman. She will figure it out."

"Without yer help." He finished as the girl folded her arms. The hell she was. Meddling was what she did best.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

The leader tried too hard. And Michonne could sense that. Just like the pressure he knew he was placing over her head.

Was he the fool for still wanting to have her? Maybe not. But he was a fool for seeing Daryl as no longer his brother but his rival. He couldn't do that. If he was willing give Shane that chance, he could give the same to Daryl. He deserved it more. This world did not change him. And he could not lose his brother again. He loved him more than he hated him. It was time to put his ego aside.

Walking outside, he saw his family. Assisting Mary. The woman who was saving their lives. Looking at the territory, he spotted his son. He knew the child would beat this world. He was stronger than him. And wiser than Lori. She would be proud of him. And of Judith. She was looking more like her mother everyday.

"Carl. Where is Daryl?" The boy looked up at the man's question.

"I don't know." The boy shrugged as Rick looked at the boy. Expecting an explanation for his lie.

"Carl. Tell me." The boy knew the minute he spoke the truth, his father would be furious of him. What he did, he took it to far. He always took things too far. Opening his mouth, the two did not see Beth near them.

No one was right in this situation. But soemthings are meant to happen. And someone had to be hurt. It was apart of life.

"Daryl left." Beth volunteered. Her face flushed with anger.

"What?" Rick paused.

"Don't act surprised Rick. You wanted him gone. Just admit it. After all the shit we have been through, you forced him away. All because Michonne doesn't love you. was it worth it?" The blonde walked off as the leader placed his hands on his head.

How could this have happened? Why would his brother leave him? He couldn't do this by himself.

"Beth is just saying stuff. Michonne loves us both." Carl said with force. Rick only nodded as he could not process his brother leaving.

"Why would he leave? That's not like him."

"…..Because I told him too dad." The cowboy hesitantly said.

"Carl." The man chastised.

"I did what I had to do for us. I couldn't just sit here and watch him destroy what you and Michonne have. What we have. What we waited so long for. She does love us. And Daryl is a distraction." He could not get over his son's strong words.

This was all his doing. Carl was always insightful. He could sense emotions. Just like Judith.

"That was not your choice to make Carl. You overstepped your boundaries."

"Someone had to. Dad I get it. Do the right thing. But sometimes people need help seeing what the right thing is. We are Michonne's right thing."

"No. the point is that you are child. And you have no business making these choices." His stern tone made the child shrug.

"I can live with you being mad at me Dad. As long as Michonne stays with us. That is all that matters to me." He walked off as Rick rested his hand on his head.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne paused as the words escaped the farmer girl's lips. How could he leave again? How could he leave her alone? Shaking her head she realized what he went through when she had left him. That couldn't happen again. Rushing to her bed, she immediately dropped her task. Beth followed the girl without question. Her brother would thank her for this later. They deserved their chance.

Rick would have to accept this. Watching the woman pack, Beth understood why Daryl loved her so. She fought for what she believed was right. And she respected those who earned it. Like her father. She would be forever grateful to this woman for returning to the prison to put his head down.

Then it hit her. The universe had a way of aligning things. The woman helped her and in return the farmer girl watched over her love. And guided his heart.

"He went north." The blonde angel stated as Michonne grabbed her essentials. Her thoughts racing as she envisioned her love walking alone.

"I know this is too much of me to ask, but I need for you to stall Rick and Carl. I don't want…" Michonne stammered.

"I get it. Just find Daryl." Beth said as she gave her the map. "I know me and Maggie never told you this. But thank you. what you did for our father." She paused.

"Hershel was a good man. I can never forget him. You are just like him too. I understand why Daryl cares for you so. You are the heart of this group. And you are braver than you think." The warrior rubbed her cheek as the girl embraced her. Taken by surprise, she only hugged her back.

Making light steps, she watched Beth distract the father and son. She was convincing herself that it was ok to feel what she felt. But she took the coward's way out. This wasn't like her. She never hid. But Daryl needed to know that they would face this together. Walking on the tracks, she focused.

She wasn't a great tracker like Daryl, but she was good enough. At least she convinced herself as she concentrated on the scattered rocks. Then the idea crossed her mind. What if this was intended to throw her off?

It didn't matter because she wouldn't stop searching.

**TWDTWDTWD**

His mind traveled as he walked. Michonne could only be added to the list of people he lost. Along with Rick. And Carl. The two would never forgive him. And he would have to live with that hurt everyday. To never feel his love's touch again. Hear her hard tone. Nor see her intense eyes. And then his legs grew weak. Sitting on the tracks, he realized he was the reason people left. The common denominator. Merle was right. Officer Friendly would never embrace him.

Just like his father. those dreams that haunted him were soon to be over when he let her embrace him at night. And he found it harder letting her go in the morning. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. And in return she moved closer to him. No one would ever believe that Daryl would be this comfortable around another woman. In a cabin. The cabin he regretted burning down with Beth.

She was supposed to be dead. It was the best way move on. To leave the past behind. To leave his family behind.

He knew Beth told Michonne that he left. Maybe that was why he told her. Because he was too afraid to tell her himself. He had to stop lying to himself. That was the reason. He became weak when she touched him. And apparently dumb, because he left out of impulse.

He should have stayed because Michonne was on his trail. She was fighting for him. And how was he repaying her? By being the coward. Convincing himself that he was doing the right thing by her. By all them. But him not being there would not change how she felt for Rick. His hands on his head, he took a deep breath. He would wait for her.

Laying his weapon on his lap, he smiled as he saw a figure come near him. standing up, he was welcomed by her beautiful face. Her hard eyes on him as they said nothing.

Only hugged.

Damn did he miss this. Her arms wrapped around him. Her face rested in the crook of his neck. He gave into his instinct.

"You waited for me." She smiled as he cupped her face. "Let's go back. Do the right thing." She pleaded.

His eyes told her she would not like what he had to say. Releasing her, he took a step back.

"Michonne I love you but…." His low voice made their hearts break.

"No. I'm not property. And stop making it seem like I don't know what is best for me. It's you. Only you. Please let me be. Let this happen. I don't care what Carl said to you. Right now we have to focus on us." She removed space from them as he took another step back.

He looked at her with question. How could she believe in her words? In them? The archer wished he were more like her. To just feel how he felt and let things happen. But right now his heart clenched at her sad eyes. She looked so beautiful as the wind blew through her hair. Her usual scowl was gone. She dropped her defenses again. As he seemed to lift his.

"So ya want us to run off into the sunset? It ain't that simple." He exclaimed.

"I know that." She argued back. "But how did we go from admitting to our feelings to each other to square one. Daryl I am trying here."

"Maybe I don't want you to try." His voice rose as she remained calm.

"No. Maybe because you are so scared to face this finally. Its easy to run off."

"You should know." He inserted as she accepted the blow. Defense mechanisms were their other skills. But she had to make him see that she was done running.

"You're right. I did run off. But if you think that this argument is somehow supposed to change my mind, you're wrong. I'm not leaving you. Not again. That was the past. And this is too much for us to absorb now."

He held his breath as he felt her hands touch his face. He felt at home with just her here. Who was he to give this up again? His body would not allow him to make the same mistake.

"Michonne. I want this. But I don't want to keep talkin in circles." The warrior broke his defenses.

"Then. Let's not." Smiling as he relaxed in her touch.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." The warrior bit her lip as they rested their foreheads against each other. "But we're here. Together."


End file.
